Prince of Thieves2: Rise of the New King
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Seth is back, and this time he's in the world of One Piece! Can Seth and his Thief crew survive in a world of Pirates without taking up the flag, or will they have to deal with being criminals in this world like they were in their own? And how will the Straw Hats react to them? Eventual Seth/Robin Rated for language mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Seth coughed. That foul Authoress had highjacked them on the way to the World of Pirates. All of them were there, including his brother.

The duo-colored Sakura bounced up to them, her naturally dark brown hair and lighter red held up in a messy bun. She wore metal framed glasses that had seen better days, and in her hand was a bag that seemed to be spilling over with books, namely fantasy and manga.

"**Hello fans and readers, and welcome to the opening of the next story: _Prince of Thieves 2: Rise of the New King_. In this story you will finally see Seth paired up with someone, possibly more than one. Seth is finally going to step up as the leader of his merry band of thieves, and you know that canon plots will be shredded beyond redemption by the time we're done!"**

"Hey hag, why did you highjack us on our way there if you're the only one allowed to talk?" shouted Seth.

Sakura twitched. She snapped her fingers and several wash pans crashed on his head.

"**Never underestimate the power of the classic gags. And I had to get this story started somehow, because the damn plot bunnies are on strike...again. And one more comment about me being too old to love anime is heard, I will drop you in the most plot-hole ridden anime of all time, where only the ones who can make the biggest man screams and have the biggest pecks survive."**

Yugi paled.

"You don't mean..."

"**Yep. Keep it up Seth and your group will be abruptly thrown into the world of _Dragon Ball Z_ or worse, I will thrown you into the worse show I can think of... _Gundam SD._"**

Ryou cocked his head.

"Wasn't that the Gundam series were the robots were chibified and could talk? And their enemies were even dumber than Team Rocket from _Pokémon_?"

"**Yes. And I only got it for boredom's sake. Now do you want to be in a show that boring?"**

Seth paled.

"I'll be good... You boring old hag!" he shouted.

"**What...did...you...call...me?"** she said with grit teeth.

"I called you a hag! So what?" said Seth.

"**Oh no, that wasn't the insult I heard. WHO THE HELL DO YOU CALL BORING?! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS AFFRONT!"** she all but roared.

"Uh, why did you take offense to being called boring?" asked Yugi.

"**No one calls me boring and gets away with it! I can live with comments on my weight or my age, but being called boring is something I won't tolerate!"** she snarled. Seth rose in the air...and with a pop he was turned female.

"OI! GIVE MY BITS BACK!"

"**Suffer as a female...until you reach Alabasta, you shall be a girl!"** she growled.

Bakura was howling next to Marik and Malik.

Sakura turned back to the screen.

"**And now, please enjoy this story!"** she said, eyebrow twitching. She hated the word boring.

* * *

Seth and the others woke up in a small port town in the East Blue. It almost looked like the place where Luffy set sail.

"That bitch... What the... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!" yelled Seth. Looking down in horror, he...she realized that her bits were gone but she had gained two new bags of flesh on her chest. Her normal clothes were tight enough to bring some rather perverted attention to her. Bakura was still cackling like a hyena.

"You screwed up this time Seth! You pissed off the one who controls our fates! Even Bast and Horus knew better than to piss _her_ off!"

"They don't have to piss her off. They're actual gods,"said Ryou.

"Good point. You just annoyed the woman who can control our moves."

"SHE MADE ME INTO A FUCKING GIRL! HOW IS THAT ACCEPTABLE!?"

**'Deal with it moron. I'd probably lose count of how many femHarry stories there are on this site alone, not to mention the ones I've made. Besides, this is only temporary until it ceases to amuse me.'**

The voice sounded like it came from all around them.

"Damn hag..."

**'FOR YOUR INFORMATION I JUST TURNED 25 YOU ASSHOLE. FOR THAT AFFRONT YOU SHALL SUFFER A HELL ONLY WOMEN GO THROUGH ONCE A MONTH. HAVE FUN...'**

"SON OF A..."

Ryou sighed. It was clear what was going to happen now... Seth would continue to piss off the author and get them into more hot water than they already are. So he did the only thing he could.

He knocked out Seth and started to direct the others, since Bakura wasn't going to be any help unless there was a fight.

"Right. Bakura carry our idiot leader. Malik, you and Marik scout ahead. Yugi and Luna will keep an eye out behind us in case of attack. If we run into anyone, let me do the talking," said Ryou.

As the only person who could be trusted to lie to people in the face (Bakura was far too crude and would put people on the defensive against lying, whereas Ryou looked like an innocent who couldn't lie to someone in the face) he was the unofficial leader until Seth calmed down enough not to piss of the author simply by speaking.

Though they were going to have to figure out a name until he went back to normal...

* * *

"So you folk just arrived here?" said the Mayor.

"Yes, I'm afraid a recent storm blew us in. Do you know where we could purchase a decent sized ship?" said Ryou.

"Yes, that storm was a bit of a doozy. How many were on your crew before?"

"Fortunately we all made it intact. I suppose it's lucky none of us had any devil fruit powers or we would have sank like stones," said Ryou, glad that _One Piece_ was one of the many manga he had read.

The Mayor shivered.

"Devil Fruits powers are terrifying! I don't mind those brave enough to eat them, but far too many are used for the wrong purposes."

Ryou didn't say a word about that. He knew one person who had a lot of power, but he had rarely used it for good unless it did something to benefit him.

"So about that ship?"

"Unfortunately all our ships are currently owned for fishing purposes. And your crew is a bit too big for most."

"We can pay for it if that helps..." said Ryou.

The Mayor shook his head.

"I'm afraid the lord of the island wouldn't sell his boat. He likes to sail on it to prove he's better than everyone, so he won't get rid of it."

"Ugh...who the hell hit me?" said Seth.

"That would be me. It was either that, or let Sakura do something even worse to _us_."

"Fricken..."

"Another word and I'll knock you out again. Keep it in your head please," said Ryou without looking behind him.

Seth grumbled but nothing was audible this time.

"Well, if we cannot purchase a boat then is there anywhere we can stay the night? We don't mind sharing rooms."

"Now that we can do."

"So... What's our next move Seth?" said Yugi.

"Our next move is to regroup and prepare to visit the Baratie. After I make a boat for us to use anyway."

"What kind of boat?" asked Bakura.

"Clay boat. So long as I make it thin enough and bake it, we can sail on it. A pity we can't simply buy one, but it would be better to visit the East Blue a bit before we hit the Grand Line where we can have one made personally," said Seth.

"And where exactly are we going to get a boat?" asked Bakura.

"Water Seven. Full of carpenters and ship wrights. A bit expensive but quality work," said Seth.

"Where exactly are we though?" asked Yugi.

"No idea. Could be any of the Blues, but it's not the Calm Belt," said Seth.

"You're in the North Blue," said the bartender.

"Thanks. Say, you know where I can get a copy of _Noland the Liar_?"

"Bookstore, third building to the left of the bank," said the bartender.

"Gotcha. Gotta convert a few coins anyway."

Seth left and an hour later returned with several bags and a bunch of new books.

"Right. Here's a bag for each of you. The conversion rate is three gold coins to three thousand Belli. The coppers are worth 750 Belli and the silver are worth 900 Belli. Luckily I have a ton of copper coins to get rid of," said Seth.

"Tell me about it. Those things are a pain to convert and get any decent cash, unless you hit black market," said Bakura.

Seth had a habit of selling the copper coins first, then the silver, and finally the gold to collectors. As a result he had more money in his private account than the one he inherited from his parents in England.

With the money situation taken care of, Seth turned to his group.

"Now, since we plan to get a ship, we need to figure out who does what on it."

"You're captain," said Ryou, Marik and Yugi.

"Alright. Bakura, you'll be my second-in-command on the ship, however on land Ryou will take point since he clearly knows how to bullshit his way out of trouble. Yugi, how good are you at Navigating?" asked Seth.

"Decent enough, I suppose. My strong point was always lookout though. I think I would make a better sniper than navigator," said Yugi.

"I can navigate. I had the best scores in Astronomy class and I'm really good at reading the weather," said Luna suddenly.

"Luna, you're navigator then," said Seth.

"I'm a good at killing things, but not much else. Too bad we aren't riding motorcycles..." said Marik.

"Yes, but I plan to get a ship with a motor on it. Think you can handle the engines?" said Seth.

"Sure. I did the tuning of my bike," said Marik.

"Now, we need a carpenter, a doctor, and a log pose. I can pick up the log pose easily enough, but the other two are going to be a pain," said Seth.

"What are log poses?" asked Bakura.

"According to canon, log poses are what people use to tell when an island is near enough to them. They have to set at each island, but they keep people from being too lost on the oceans."

"That reminds me...don't these ships have cannons?" asked Ryou.

"We'll flip a coin to see who gets to play with the cannons first," said Seth immediately.

* * *

"This is our boat?" said Bakura critically. It looked like something you would drag out of a history book.

"I'm better at making animals than boats. Deal with it," said Seth flatly.

"Do we have all the supplies?" asked Ryou.

"I got everything we need," said Yugi.

"In that case, off to the Baratie! And then Water Seven to get a real boat!" said Seth. He wasn't changing his name just because he had been turned into a girl for pissing off the wrong person.

* * *

They were roughly a few days out when the first problem struck. Namely the fact that the boat hadn't been fired in a kiln, which meant that it was slowly losing integrity every hour on the hour. It wasn't long before they were shoveling water out of the makeshift boat.

Bakura was cussing up a storm, Yugi was swearing more creatively than they had known he could, and the Ishtar twins were trying not to strangle Seth for not thinking this through.

"Dammit, we aren't going to make it to Baratie at this rate! We need to get a real boat!" shouted Bakura.

"We don't have a real... FUCK!" swore Seth.

"What?" came the reply.

Seth looked at Bakura with a deadpan expression.

"His fifth birthday. Remember that heist?"

It took Bakura exactly five point six seconds before he started swearing so strongly it would give an old lady a heart attack if she heard it.

"Who's fifth birthday?" asked Yugi crossly.

"Take a wild guess," said Seth dryly.

"Wait, you mean we have a real boat?"

"It's rather shallow, and isn't actually meant for open sea, but it will work in a pinch. The only real issue is the sail, because it may have dried out after all this years. We might have to replace it," said Seth.

"Can you get it out now?" demanded Marik crossly.

"Vailo! Bring out that damn boat we hijacked!"

His Ka came out with an odd expression. If Seth had to guess, it was 'Why didn't you call me sooner?'.

"Shut up."

With a great splash, a shallow boat appeared next to them, capsizing the boat. Like Seth had feared, the sail was next to useless. One good wind would rip it to shreds.

It would be infinitely cheaper just to row to the first island and get a new one.

* * *

"Back again?" asked the Mayor with a grin. He had seen their boat and thought they would be back hours ago.

"Yes. Where can we get a sail?" asked Seth.

The Mayor as still smirking as he pointed in the direction of the nearest store that sold boating equipment. Seth, still swearing, buys the best sail he can find and all the equipment they would need. Including an odd pump that would have come in handy _hours _ago.

"Did you save the food?" asked Seth.

Yugi nodded. He had thrown most of the food into his own Shadow Room the second he saw the first layer of water. He had tossed everything else in there once he realized that there wasn't a chance the boat would stay afloat.

Though the clothes would need to be washed again.

Once they had the new sail in place (Seth was a very good eye at measurements, to the amusement of Bakura) they tried again.

This time they made it to the next island. Even if they had to learn some new skills along the way.

Among those was how to turn water into floating stages, as they were attacked by pirates five times.

Needless to say those fools didn't last long between Bakura, Seth, Yugi and Malik.

Yugi proved to be a very good sniper.

And because Seth knew the importance of a pirate flag, he would sneak onto the ship and steal it.

Naturally this upset the pirates greatly...and they attempted to retrieve these flags.

Only three got their flags back, and that was because they had some common sense.

Seth was, above all, a thief. So if presented with an appropriate price, he would hand over the item. Those three groups paid Seth for their flag.

Among that treasure was an item Seth needed before they even tried to make it to the sea that the Baratie operated on.

An entire pound of Sea Stones. A jewel which allowed Marines to travel the Calm Belt unharmed by the giant monsters that inhabited that area.

As interesting as Sea Kings were, they didn't have the kitchen space to cook one up.

* * *

About three weeks into the Calm Belt, they ran into a problem.

Namely the fact that none of them knew a single cleaning charm, let alone knew how to do the laundry without modern appliances.

Luna, the lone female of the group, had never bothered to learn them. Seth and Bakura were too busy learning how to improve their trade to learn how to clean clothes the old fashioned way...and the few times they did they had Peri do it in exchange for minding her herb shop.

As such, they now had several pounds of laundry that stank to high heaven and no way to get them clean.

"I vote dump it over the boat and steal some new ones. Not like we can't conjure up something," said Seth flatly.

"Why don't you just clean them Seth? Isn't it a woman's job to do chores?" asked Marik sneering.

Seth didn't answer right away, merely walked over to Marik, grabbed him (protesting and swearing the entire time, because he was dragging him by the hair) and proceeded to hold him under. If they were a group of normal people they might have stopped him or tried to rescue Marik.

Instead they cheered Seth on, because frankly the idiot had been pissing them off for over a day now. Finally he brought the idiot up before the bubbles ran out.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Seth smirked, and held up a single object, roughly five feet in length and pitch black in color. Marik paled.

"Do we need to have a 'talk' with Mr. Shadow?"

"...You finally gave it a name?" said Yugi.

"Why not? As often as I have to use it on these idiots?" said Seth.

"Point."

"Now as punishment for your sexist comment, I'm kicking your ass back to our house and having you do every load of laundry. In the meantime you'll be the one to find that damn book of cleaning charms so we don't have this problem again. Are we clear?" said Seth firmly.

"No fucking way. I don't care if you brain me senseless, I ain't doing that much laundry!"

Seth sighed.

"There is only one option. Yugi, Bakura, Malik...tie his ass up. And don't be gentle about it."

"Wait, what?" said Marik.

Five minutes later a thoroughly hogtied Marik was cussing out Seth.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded the pissed off Marik.

"Oh nothing...just dropping you off at a fan girl convention in exchange for monetary gain. I'll be leaving Hiita with you so when you are ready to do the laundry, she can take you straight to the house," said Seth flatly.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" screamed Marik.

"You have two options. Horny Fan Girls or Laundry. The choice is yours," said Seth grinning.

"LAUNDRY! LAUNDRY!" screamed Marik.

"I thought you would see my way," cackled Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

With the clothing situation now taken care of (whoever pissed Seth off that week did the laundry) the next issue was food.

This was solved by drawing lots and setting the losers fishing.

Things settled down once they passed the Calm Belt. Mostly because their supplies had more than whatever they could catch.

Conjured food does not a meal make.

Of course the daily issue of food supply wasn't nearly as interesting as what happened when Seth _finally_ ran into the infamous crew of Red Hair Shanks...

* * *

Shanks and his crew took one look at the boat that had docked on the island they tended to use and immediately dismissed them as Marines.

No sane Marine would take a ship that shallow into open sea. It would be complete suicide.

However the look of the black haired female did make him perk up a bit. From the way she swore at the older albino and the twin blond boys, she wasn't a prude. And some of those curses he stored for later use.

He grinned and walked up to them.

"Hello!"

She gave him an odd look before she went back to chewing out the trio.

Shanks frowned. Most people in this sea would recognize him on sight. And very few people came here once it became known that Shanks liked to crash here.

He suddenly took notice of a kid, barely five feet tall, walk up to him.

"Please tell me there are some sort of fruit or vegetables on this island," he asked. Shanks nodded carefully.

"Thank god. Another night of Sea King and we might have had to resort to cannibalism," the kid said in relief. He gave the girl a thumbs up, and the rest cheered.

"How long were you at sea?"

"Two long months. I thought we had enough food but we miscalculated. The booze ran out three weeks in," said the black haired beauty sourly. (Seth)

Shanks burst out laughing. That pout of hers was really cute!

"How many on your crew?" asked Shanks.

"Depends on how much one of the idiots aboard pisses me off. I've kicked them off the ship so many times he's learned how to avoid Sea Kings!" said Seth.

Shanks laughed even harder! This was his kind of girl!

* * *

"A round of cheers to new friends in unlikely places!" said Shanks, holding up a bottle of rum. The crew cheered and began to chug.

Shanks was astounded at the rate this girl could drink. Not to mention her crew!

"A toast to the crew of Red-Haired Shanks!" she called out.

The crew laughed and tossed back another.

"To the sea!" called out Bakura.

It didn't take long for them to run out of things to toast, but that didn't matter because by that point they were having a real party anyway. Yugi had a ton of fun learning things from Yasopp, Shanks' sniper.

"So where did you get your ship?" asked Shanks.

"Stole it. What does a five-year-old prince need with a ship anyway?" snorted Seth.

Shanks laughed harder. As the two talked, they didn't notice their watchers.

* * *

Bakura approached Seth later on.

"You do realize he was flirting with you, right?"

"You do realize I could care less?" said Seth.

"Oh yeah, your the only one of us who isn't with someone. I guess even you need to get a little loose occasionally," said Yugi.

"There's nothing 'loose' about me!" cackled Seth. Bakura cackled with him.

* * *

Shanks couldn't help the feeling he had seen the white haired kids before. It wasn't until he went into the room with all the bounties that their faces clicked.

Staring back at him were the faces of 'Thief King' Akefia, his younger brother 'Mystic Eyes' Ryou, and the Logia twins Marik and Malik (one had the metal-metal fruit and the other had the odd mind-mind fruit. No one really knew what they actually did).

Naturally Shanks was irritated, because the girl Seth had claimed they weren't pirates. And last he checked, the group had a much better ship.

So he brought it up when he ran into them.

"WHAT?! That's not us!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see that poster..." said Bakura.

It only took him one second to see a flaw in it.

"Whoever this 'Thief King' is, he doesn't have my distinct scar. And any decent doctor would be able to tell you that this scar is too old to be recently healed," said Bakura flatly.

"Now that you mention it..." said Shanks. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Besides, while Ryou here has a talent at divination, he doesn't have any mystic eyes like the bounty claims. Not to mention neither of those two bone heads have any devil fruit powers," said Seth.

"But why do you look so much like them?" asked Shanks.

"Alternate universe. Where we come from, there are four oceans and seven seas. And the world has seven continents, not a large string of islands. Not to mention Devil Fruits don't exist. Though if there are alternate versions of Bakura, Ryou and the idiots running around, I would hate to meet my double..." said Seth.

"Really? Because you look damn familiar too," said Shanks.

Seth reached into her pouch and brings out a piece of laminated plastic. Further inspection reveals it to be a pilot's license, complete with picture.

"Seen anyone who looks like this?"

Shanks pales.

"Captain Potter, head of a third of the Marines. That kid's got a screw loose if you ask me. He has this thing about saving people even if the task itself is suicidal," said Shanks.

Seth face palmed.

"Dear Bast, anything but those damn Marines. Biggest bunch of hypocrites in the world," she muttered.

Shanks grinned.

"I'll drink to that!"

The next morning found Seth and Shanks in the same bed, with everyone drunk around them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, as neither of them had any clothes on.

Shanks figured that since she wasn't trying to kill him for breaking her cherry, that she wasn't that pissed about it. Later he found out that she could care less either way. He was just glad she wasn't clingy, like some of the other girls he had relations with.

Since their tiny ship wasn't in any shape to sail to Water Seven, Shanks offered to give them a lift there. In exchange, they shared information and even some tricks.

It surprised everyone to learn Shanks had natural magic much like Seth did, though most people in this world called it 'Haki'. Seth took great pleasure in teaching Shanks and his crew how to use it in exchange for letting them sail on their ship.

* * *

"Welcome to Water Seven!" grinned Shanks. The ship did need a few minor repairs, but since Seth had already agreed to pay for it and the magic lessons in exchange for the lift, he didn't mind.

Plus there was the fact that Seth seemed to know what was going to happen in the near future...though why she wanted to know about Crocodile and Ace, he had no idea.

The look in her eyes when he mentioned Luffy didn't even have a proper bounty yet could only be described as predatory. Since she mentioned she merely wanted to prank the kid, he pretended not to see it.

"Eh? You want a ship that can sail the Grand Line and over Reverse Mountain? That's gonna cost a lot girlie," said Paulie.

"How much, and can we deduct the cost of selling our original sailing vessel?"

"Where is it?"

"Dock four," said Bakura.

The long nose surveyor ran off the buildings and came back ten minutes later.

"It's an old style ship in very good condition, minus some cosmetic damages. The ship itself has actual gold enamel and is very...expensive, I suppose I should say. All in all, it looks like some noble's pleasure cruise vessel rather than a proper ship," he said Kaku.

"It should be, we swiped it from some brat who thought he knew what sailing meant. From what I heard he didn't even know the original ship got stolen," snorted Seth.

"He gonna come looking for it?" asked Paulie.

"Not a chance. He's probably forgotten all about it, and no one saw us steal it in the first place. So, are we going to negotiate or what?" asked Seth.

"I'll take you to Iceburg...he'll have Kalifa give you an estimate, depending on the ship you want," said Paulie.

* * *

"150,000,000 berries. Just for the ship. And that's not including the amount that will have to go into food among other things," said Bakura wincing.

"Yes, but for that we get quality work and later on we'll have it turned into smaller ships once the Straw Hats get a proper ship instead of the Going Merry," said Seth.

"Besides, at least this way we can actually store more food and not live off whatever fish we catch," said Yugi. All of them winced...they had enough of fish to last them a few months until they ran into Shanks and his crew.

At least Seth convinced them that Bakura, Ryou and the idiot twins weren't the same people on the wanted posters relatively easy.

(She threw them over board, and since the idiot twins didn't sink like stones it had convinced Shanks and his crew.)

Seeing the eyes of the Franky Family (known to moonlight as Bounty Hunters) Seth did the first thing that came to mind. She kicked the twins into the water where they came up cursing her blue. She grinned and nodded towards the ones trying to sneak up on them.

The Franky family was not known for it's intelligence, but even they knew Devil Fruit users couldn't swim. They passed them on without any incident. A month later, they set off on their new ship, which they named the Shadow Spirit.

Originally they wanted to name it Desert Shadow, but apparently their alternate universe selves had already claimed that name.

Now they could properly set off on an adventure. Since they never liked the boat to begin with, Seth was glad to be rid of it.

Even when they left this world, Seth would keep the ship in the same storage as the one they stole from the young Atem. It wouldn't be for many years that he heard about them stealing one of his boats.

* * *

"Ugh...I don't feel so good," said Seth. She never got sick, even when they were on Shanks' ship.

"You alright Seth? You've been looking a little off for a few weeks now," said Yugi.

Luna gave Seth one of her mysterious smiles as she cast a small spell on the 'girl'.

"Well I have good news and bad news," said Luna.

"What's the bad?" asked Seth.

"You're banned from liquor for the foreseeable future," said Luna flatly.

Seth paled.

"And the good?"

"You're pregnant."

Seth fainted.

Three hours later, when she woke up, she started to curse the air blue...but none of it was directed at Shanks.

"DAMN THAT HAG! WHY IN THE NAME OF BAST DID SHE HAVE TO MAKE ME FEMALE?!" screamed Seth.

Three washpans slammed onto her head and knocked her out again.

Later they would have to hex her to shut her up, lest she incur the wrath of the Demon (as they had started to call her) again. Bast was too busy laughing to help Seth in this predicament.

Unfortunately for Seth, Luna refused to help her in her new...condition...besides giving her nutrients. According to Luna, accelerating the growth of the infant before the critical period had past was too dangerous. (And by that she meant Seth had to wait a few months to insure the child wasn't a stillborn.)

In order to make the rest of them suffer, she hid the liquor from the crew.

So they were stuck drinking tea, juice, and soda, among other things. Finally they made it to an unmarked island filled with fruit.

"Right, now that we have a spot to stop at, I have news for you all."

"You're giving us back our booze?" said Bakura.

"No. Not unless you lot manage to get what I'm about to show you done correctly," said Seth. She looked very smug.

"What did you steal?" grinned Bakura. He knew that look. It was the one they often wore when they pulled off a great theft.

"You all remember that long nose, the secretary and the guy with the bird back at Water Seven? They're all spies for a group called CP9, and I just swiped their techniques without them knowing," said Seth smugly.

"This isn't like that Tai-Chi crap you've been doing out of boredom is it?" asked Bakura.

"Nope, much worse. There are only six moves, and each of them will make you drool at the potential. Plus it will royally piss off the World Government when they learn of our powers," smirked Seth.

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?" grinned Marik coldly.

* * *

_Three months later..._

After several grueling months, three near deaths at the hand of a hormonal Seth (who was finally cleared to accelerate the gestation period by Luna) and many mistakes, the group boarded their ship again. Though it had been a total nuisance to hide the damn thing from other pirates.

As it stood, only Seth had complete mastery of all Six powers, though that was because she was the one who stole the memories to begin with. Bakura was next, and was on his way to mastering the last power, while Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Yugi all had five. Luna had four, but she was currently training as a healer since it quickly became clear they needed one badly, especially with Seth in that condition.

As it stood, Seth wasn't the only one waiting for this kid to come out. Everyone on the crew couldn't wait to meet the runt, especially since it meant the return of booze on the ship.

Too bad Seth would still be banned from it, since the condition of returning to his original state was that he had to meet Luffy in Alabasta, and the idiot captain wasn't even _ON_ the Grand Line at this point.

And Luna said that he would have to...ugh...breast feed the brat until it was old enough for goat's milk.

They reached an island chain made of ten small islands that were only connected once every ten years when Seth started convulsing. Luna was quick to check on her condition when she paled.

Seth jumped into the Shadow Realm and didn't return for nearly an entire day. When she came out, she had something in her arms.

Whatever it was, it was squalling like nobodies business.

"Everyone, meet the newest addition to the crew," said Seth snarkily. Childbirth was a pain and she swore never to go through that twice!

"What's the kid's name?" asked Ryou.

"I have no idea what to name a _girl," _replied Seth.

"Umi," said Yugi. Everyone stared at him.

"You have a better idea?" said Yugi defensively.

"Umi it is," said Seth.

"What about her last name?" said Malik. Surprisingly, both of the 'twins' had a soft spot for kids. Even at his most insane, Malik never harmed a child. Mokuba had actually been an accident, and the only reason Malik wasn't upset about almost harming a kid was because the boy in question was more of a teen than child.

"She can pick her own last name for all I care. How many did I have last time we checked?" asked Seth.

"Six, not including the name you took when our family adopted you into it," said Bakura.

"Like I said, she can pick when she's older. That being said, Luna, how old does she have to be before we can skip some of the more unpleasant aspects of child rearing?"

"You can't age her like you did in the womb until she's five years, and by then the worst should already be over. That said, either you place silencing charms in that room or we will," she said flatly.

Not a single person on that ship was a morning person.


End file.
